


Enjoy The Show

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a tumblr prompt "Just sit back and let me give you a show."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt "Just sit back and let me give you a show."

“I.. Okay…” 

Blake swallowed hard as she sank back into the comfy leather chair, eyes trained on the beautiful woman before her as she began to sway in time to the music. The faunus didn’t know what song was playing, didn’t care as she was too focused on Yang’s hands as they began to slide up along her sides, faint scratch marks in their wake.

She hadn’t expected to be dragged into the bedroom the moment she had gotten home and shoved down onto a chair. Nor had she expected the sight of her girlfriend clad in only a yellow bra and panties, her long legs encased in sheer black stockings and ending in high heels that made the already tall blonde even taller.

And then Yang had started to dance.

Slow at first, hips swinging from side to side in time with the beat. Arms raised high up in the air as feet stepped lightly. Blake could only let out a soft whine as Yang raised an eyebrow at her, a sinful smirk firmly in place as she mouthed along to the words of the song. She knew she was hooked the second Yang began to sway, the rhythm of her hips almost hypnotic in the sense that Blake could not tear her eyes away from the alluring sight.

“You should come over here,” she whispered, voice hoarse.

“Only if you keep your hands to yourself, love~” Yang purred. Blake nodded her head frantically, which only served for Yang’s smirk to widen. “Hands on the armrests then, let me take care of you~”

The brunette gripped the armrests tight, nails digging into leather as Yang drew close enough to touch, still dancing in time to the music. The muscles in her arms stood out as Blake forced herself to stay perfectly still. Yang seemed to enjoy her struggle though, and soon enough the blonde settled down in her lap, beginning a slow grind that had Blake gasping for breath.

Blunt nails ran down the sides of Blake’s neck, making her groan audibly. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that the song had changed, but she was too busy squirming in her seat as Yang dug her nails into her shoulders.

A sharp pinch made her jerk, looking up with wide eyes. “No touching, Blakey,” Yang admonished, but that smug look on her face said otherwise. Blinking, the feline looked to see her hands resting on Yang’s hips.

She didn’t remember moving them.

Chastised, she moved her hands back to the chair. With a soft murmur of approval, Yang leaned forward to nibble on Blake’s ear, whispering exactly what she was going to do to Blake once she was all warmed up for her. How she was going to have Blake begging for her touch and writhing underneath her.

Blake was very much looking forward to it, especially once one slender hand reached behind Yang to undo her bra, letting it fall to the floor. 

“Well then, let’s get started, shall we?”


End file.
